A New Chance
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: My new story. If you are a PheobeCole fan you must read this. I don't want to give a summary because it would give the story away so please read just trust me.chapter 6-Letting it Out-is up
1. Lost and Found

_**So, here's my new story. Just an idea that came to me. I promise I didn't rip it off from someone else. I know it has probably been done before but so what. I never get tired of Pheobe/Cole stories and there has to be others that feel the same way so here's another one. Enjoy!**_

_**Just some background information so that you're not confused with when the story takes place.**_

_**This takes place 5 years after Cole was vanquished as the Source. Everything that happened up until Long Live the Queen is the same but nothing after that episode is relevant to this story. Cole didn't come back after he was vanquished to the Wasteland.**_

_**Forget everything about the Pheobe from after season 4. She isn't like that in this story. She has no reason to be because Cole didn't come back so he didn't go crazy forcing her to vanquish him so she isn't bitter.**_

_**Ok now that I'm done explaining, you can wake up. I know that was boring but it was neccessary. Sorry**_

_**here it is**_

**Chapter 1- Lost and Found**

He walked down the street unaware of the things around him. He was so confused at the moment. Only yesterday he had been in the Wasteland rotting away because no one could decide where he was supposed to be. And now all of a sudden he was back, back to the life he had left behind, to the city that held so many memories for him. It had been five years since he had been here, five years since he had seen the sun, and five years since he had been around humans. He had nowhere to be, no money, nothing. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He couldn't get a job. According to all of the lawfirms around, he had been missing for five years and probably considered dead.

He turned a corner and walked down a crowded street getting pushed and shoved the whole way. He really didn't feel like social interaction today so he crossed the street and walked down a quieter street.

As he walked he heard a child crying. He didn't really think much of it so he kept walking. Something beyond his control made him turn around.

He saw a little girl sitting on a bench crying. She looked to be about 4 or 5.

A part of him didn't want to go to her. He had too many problems of his own. How could he help someone else? But after a moment he decided to approach her.

"Are you lost?" he asked the child noticing that she was dressed nicely and clean.

She had probably just wandered off from her parents.

"I want my mommy," was all that the girl said.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hands.

When Cole looked at her, he saw something familiar about her. She reminded him of someone.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll help you find your mommy," Cole said getting on his knees so that he was her height. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Prudence," the little girl answered.

Cole was taken back when she said this. This name brought back so many memories. He knew at once that she was the daughter of a Charmed One, 'but which one,' he wondered.

He shook these thoughts out of his head for the moment to concentrate on her.

"Okay, Prudence, let's go look for her. What does she look like?" Cole asked.

"She's really pretty," the girl answered.

Cole smiled.

"What's her name?" Cole asked.

"Pheobe," Prudence said.

"Is her last name Halliwell?" he asked knowing what her answer would be.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"I used to be very good friends with your mommy," Cole told her.

"Really?" Prudence asked, curious.

"Yeah, what's your daddy's name?" Cole asked the girl dreading the answer.

_**I had to stop it there. Let your imaginations run wild. lol. Anyway, what do you think? Does it suck? Should I continue? Who is her father? Review Please**_

_**PheobeCole4ever**_


	2. Truth Unveiled

**_Here's chapter two. I'm sick today so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes. Please tell me if this story is good enough for me to continue._**

**_Sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter. This starts when chapter 1 stopped._**

**Chapter 2-Truth Unveiled**

The little girl looked down.

"My daddy's dead. Mommy talks about him all the time though," she said.

"What happened to him?" Cole asked.

He had wanted to know the guy's name but I guess it didn't matter since he was dead.

It hurt him that Pheobe was raising this child alone. She deserved better. They both did.

"She says that she'll tell me when I'm older," Prudence said.

"Come on," Cole said holding out his hand. "I'll take you home. You can trust me."

The child took his hand. Her mommy had always told her not to go places with strangers but for some reason she knew that she could trust him. There was something about him that she recognized.

"So, does your aunt Piper still make the best cookies?" Cole asked trying to make the child open up.

He wanted to know more about her, about Pheobe, and about who Prue's father was.

"Yeah," Prudence answered.

"So, tell me about your daddy," Cole said.

Her face lit up. He could tell that she loved talking about him.

"She says that I have his eyes. Mommy says that I'm special because I was a gift from daddy. She says that he was a really good man and that he loved me a lot," Prudence said. "You wanna know a secret?" she whispered.

Cole bent down.

"I have powers," she whispered in his ear.

"Really? Tell me about them," Cole said trying to sound shocked.

"I'm not like my cousin, Wyatt. He can orb. Mommy says that I'm special because I have her powers and daddy's powers. You wanna see?" she asked.

Cole made sure that no one was around and then answered her.

She disappeared and then reappeared.

'She shimmered!' Cole thought. He looked into her eyes. He didn't know why he hadn't seen this before. Everything fit, her age, the situation, her powers. _She_ was _his_.

"Guess what?" Cole said smiling.

"What?" she asked eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I can do that too," he said and shimmered.

"Wow! I haven't seen anyone else do that before," she said.

"I think we have a lot of things in common," Cole said. "Is Wyatt your only cousin?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. He says I'm bad because I have bad powers," she said. "But mommy and aunt Piper both got mad at him and he said he was sorry."

"We're almost to your house," Cole said.

He didn't want it to be over. This was his daughter. How was he supposed to let her go, to forget about her?

"What's your name?" she asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Cole Turner," he replied.

Her face lit up.

"What is it?" Cole asked with a smile on his face.

"My last name is Turner too and mommy said that daddy's name was Cole."

"I thought that your last name was Halliwell," he said.

"Mommy,s last name is Halliwell. She gave me my daddy's name," Prudence said.

They continued walking silently until Prudence stopped.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

Cole looked at her for a long time.

"I think I am," he said.

**_So how was it? This chapter was kind of boring but I just thought that I would make a sweet story this time. Please review._**


	3. A Familiar Face

_**Ok, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**_

**Chapter 3-A Familiar Face**

**A recap of the last chapter**

_"Are you my daddy?" Prue asked._

_"I thing I am," he answered._

**Ok, so this chapter starts after that.**

The second he said that she wrapped her little arms around him. He picked her up. She layed her head on his chest.

Finally, she felt complete. She had known even as a child that there was something special about him and now she knew. He was her daddy, the man her mommy had told her so much about, the man she had always wanted to meet, but never thought she would.

"I love you, daddy," Prudence said.

Those words sounded so sweet, so pure. He had never heard anything as beautiful than what had just came out of her mouth.

"I love you too, baby," Cole said and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hmm," he said.

"Was I a bad girl? Is that why you didn't stay?" Prudence asked her father.

"No, you are the best little girl in the world. Nobody told me you were here. If they would have, I would have always been here with you.

"So that means that you will stay with me and mommy?" she asked.

"No more questions. Look, there's your house," he said.

He didn't want to tell her that he would probably not get to see her. She seemed so happy.

"It's your house too," she said.

"No, I can't stay here. Your mommy isn't really happy with me right now."

"Yes, she is. She misses you. Sometimes at night when she thinks I'm asleep, I hear her. She cries for you. She wants you to come back."

"It's complicated, sweetie. Your mommy will explain it to you when you're older," Cole said walking up the steps to the Halliwell manor, a place that he had once called home.

Prudence was still in his arms.

He pressed the doorbell and then heard footsteps.

The door opened and there she was, Pheobe, the love of his life, his soul mate, and now the mother of his child.

"Oh, thank God, Prue, I was so worried," Pheobe said.

She was so happy that her daughter was all right that she didn't notice the man holding her.

"Look mommy. I found daddy. You don't have to cry anymore. He's here," Prudence said with a huge smile on her face, proud of herself that she was helping her mother.

"Cole," was all that Pheobe could say.

_**So, how was it? Did it suck? Please review.**_


	4. Getting Things Out In The Open

_**So, here's the next chapter. I would have wrote sooner but the stupid computer crashed and I had so much homework so sorry.**_

_**A recap-Cole is Prudence's father. He brings her home and Pheobe is stunned when she sees him. **_

_**Ok you're caught up. On with the story.**_

**Chapter 4-Getting Things Out in The Open**

"Cole," was all that she could say and then there was a long period of silence.

Prudence broke the silence.

"Daddy, you wanna see my room?" Prue asked.

"Let me talk to mommy. I'll be up there in a minute, okay?" he said putting the girl down.

"Okay, daddy," she said and kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs.

"Cole, how can you be here? You were dead. I saw you die," Pheobe said, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know how I got here. I have been in the Wasteland for the last five years. "They" didn't know where I was supposed to go, so I was just stuck there. Then yesterday, I woke up and I was here," Cole said. "Pheobe, that little girl is perfect. She's just like you," Cole said smiling.

"She looks like you," Pheobe said walking into the living room and sitting down, not able to face him at the moment.

Cole followed and sat down as well.

"Every time I look at her, I see you," Pheobe said.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for both of you," Cole said and took Pheobe's hand in his.

He was glad when she didn't pull away.

"It's my fault. I was the one that killed you. I was the one that didn't try to save you. I'm sorry Cole. I'm sorry that you haven't seen your daughter grow up," Pheobe said looking down, tears streaming down her face.

Pheobe looked up at Cole with a tear streaked face.

"I've told her about you. She loves hearing stories about you. I always tell her one every night. She still has the teddy bear that you gave me when you found out I was pregnant. She has slept with it every night since she was born. She's finally bigger than it now," Pheobe said trying to force a smile.

Cole had tears in his eyes.

They heard footsteps and the little girl ran into the room.

"Daddy, come on," she said pulling him by arm.

"Okay, I'm coming," Cole said smiling as he picked up his daughter.

When he held her or when she called him daddy, it was as if no time had passed like he had been with her the whole time. Everything bad seemed to fade away when he was around her.

Pheobe followed behind them.

"I have to share my room with my cousin, Wyatt. I'm older than him," she told her father.

"By three months. Big deal," Wyatt said playing with his 'Hulk' toy.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked.

Cole looked at Pheobe, as if asking permission to tell him.

"I'm Prue's dad," he said.

"Aunt Paige said that you're a bad guy," Wyatt said. "You have bad powers.

"I'm going to have to talk to Aunt Paige," Pheobe said. "He is a good guy."

Wyatt went back to playing with his toys. He didn't say another word.

Prudence gave Cole a tour of the room, which included showing and introducing hi to every stuffed animal and toy she owned. Cole didn't seem to mind though. He had a huge smile on his face and looked like a pro when it came to being a dad.

Pheobe watched them and felt even worse that she had given up. He was a good man. She knew this but she hadn't given him the benefit of the doubt about the whole Source thing. She had just killed him like it had been his choice to turn evil. She knew now how wrong she was and she **would **make it up to him. From now on, he would **never **be away from his daughter.

**_So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think_**


	5. Whatever It Takes

_Ok, here's chapter 5._

_Recap of ch 4._

_Pheobe is now determined to make sure that Cole gets as much time with their daughter as possible._

**Chapter 5-Whatever it Takes**

"Prue, Wyatt, why don't you go downstairs and get a cookie from the kitchen," Pheobe said wanting to talk to Cole alone.

"Okay," the children said running down the stairs.

"No running," Pheobe said sternly.

The children slowed their pace.

"I can't believe I missed this," Cole said looking around the room. "Pheobe, if I would have known that she was here, I would have tried to get out. I thought that the child was the Source's. And then I was informed that the baby was dead. I'm so sorry you had to go trough this alone."

"Well, now I don't," Pheobe said walking over to him and taking his hand.

A huge smile swept over Cole's face. He didn't expect her to be so accepting. After 5 years, they were still just as in love.

"What about your sisters?" Cole asked.

"Paige lives with her husband, Richard, now so she won't be a problem. And Piper...well, I've been wanting to move out anyways,' Pheobe said and smiled at Cole.

She knew Piper would freak out and try to kill Cole. She also knew that Piper would never accept Cole as Prue's father. Moving out was best for everyone.

"Pheobe, you shouldn't have to change your life just because I appeared at your door," Cole said.

"You've changed your life for me. Now, it's my turn. Besides, Prue is 4 now. She deserves her own room," Pheobe said trying to rationalize why she was moving.

"But..," Cole started.

Pheobe stopped him with a passionate kiss.

"I want to be with you. Prue needs to be with you. We're moving," Pheobe said after they parted. "And that's final."

At that moment the children ran in.

"Prudence, I want you to pick out your favorite toys," Pheobe said pulling a couple of suitcases out of the closet.

Pheobe started to put Prue's clothes in the suitcases while the child got her favorite toys.

"Where are we going?" Prue asked.

"Umm...we're going to stay at a hotel tonight," Pheobe told the child.

"Is daddy coming?" she asked.

"Yes," Pheobe said.

"Yay," Prue said and began to pack up her stuff faster.

"Wyatt, come here," Pheobe told the little boy.

He obeyed.

"You know what a secret is?" Pheobe asked.

Wyatt nodded.

"Don't tell anyone where me and Prue are," Pheobe said. "And don't tell anyone about Prue's dad. If you don't tell anyone then I will get you whatever you want. I'm taking you to aunt Paige's house and you can't tell her or mommy. On the way there, I'll stop at the toy store and let you get whatever you want. Do we have a deal?" Pheobe asked.

"Okay, aunt Pheobe. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Wyatt said.

"Good," Pheobe said. "I'll be right back," she said as she motioned for Cole to follow her into the hall.

Pheobe shut the door to the children's room.

"I'll look for a house tomorrow. We can't let Piper see you though. She'll try to kill you. Her powers have grown a lot over the past 5 years. How about you shimmer to the hotel and check us in while I take Wyatt to Paige's. Make sure that there is an adjoining room for Prue," Pheobe said.

"Pheobe, I have no money," Cole told her.

"I know. Follow me," Pheobe said and walked to her room.

She handed Cole her checkbook.

"Here," she said. "I have two bank accounts. One is for Prue's college and the other is what I've been saving so that Prue and I could move out of the manor. The account has nearly a million dollars in it," Pheobe said.

Cole's jaw dropped.

"Pheobe, how did you get that much money?" Cole asked.

"My job at the paper. They gave me my own television show. I wanted to stay with Prue so I quit. I only worked long enough to save up this money," Pheobe explained. "Technically, you are still my husband so they'll let you use this account."

"I'll see you soon," Cole said, kissing her and then shimmering away.

She walked back into the children's room.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, where's daddy?" Prue asked.

"He went to check us into the hotel. Don't worry. You'll see him in a little while," Pheobe told her daughter. "I have to pack a few things so both of you play for a few minutes," Pheobe said going into her room and packing as fast as she could.

She packed some clothes but mostly, she packed things that meant a lot to her, pictures of Prue.

She pulled a dark wooden chest out form under her bed. This chest held everything precious to her-Prue's outfit that she wore home from the hospital, pictures of Cole.

She started putting everything in the car.

It took four trips to get everything in. They would come back later for everything they had left behind.

"Let's go," Pheobe said.

The children ran down the stairs.

Pheobe wrote a note for Piper and put it where she knew Piper would find it.

Piper, Wyatt's at Paige's house. I won't be home

tonight. I'm taking Prue somewhere. I love you.

Pheobe

Pheobe put the children in the car and buckled them in and then got in herself.

The stip at the toy store was hectic and expensive.

They finally left the store with $700 worth of toys, half for Wyatt, half for Prudence.

Pheobe put all the toys in the car and then put the children back in.

They arrived at Paige's house ten minutes later.

"Wyatt, remember, don't tell anyone," Pheobe said getting his toys out of the car.

"I know," Wyatt said. "I won't tell anyone," Wyatt said as he walked up the steps to his other aunt's house.

Pheobe walked up the stairs holding the shopping bags that held Wyatt's toys. Wyatt pressed the doorbell since his aunt's hands were full.

A few moments later, Paige opened the door.

"Hey, Paige," Pheobe said. "I know this is last minute but I need you to watch Wyatt. Piper won't be home for a few hours and I can't take him with me."

"Okay, come on Wyatt. Uncle Richard is in the living room," Paige said.

As soon as he heard that, Wyatt ran into the house.

"Thanks, Paige," Pheobe said. "Here. I brought these to keep him occupied. Piper will pick him up later. I left a note for her," Pheobe said.

She handed the toys to Paige, told her nephew and sister goodbye, and then made her way back to the car.

"Okay, we're ready to go," Pheobe told Prue while putting her seatbelt on.

The hotel was about two hours away so of course Prue fell asleep along the way. Pheobe looked into the backseat and saw Prue snuggled up with her most prized possession: the teddy bear.

"I'm doing the right thing Pheobe told herself. "You'll be with your father soon and I will do whatever it takes to keep our family together," Pheobe told her daughter.

_That was a long chapter. So, how was it? Please review._


	6. Letting it Out

_Here's the next chapter. Not much happens in it and it's kind of boring but still a nice chapter._

_Sorry, I haven't updated in so long._

_Here it is_

**Chapter 6-Letting it Out**

They finally arrived at the hotel, Prudence still sleeping.

Pheobe got out of the car and gave the keys to the valet standing beside her.

Pheobe picked up the sleeping child and her teddy bear.

She walked into the lobby followed by the hotel workers carrying their bags.

"I need the room number for Cole Turner," Pheobe told the desk clerk.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Turner. Room 209," the man said and gestured to the men holding the bags to go ahead, while he gave her directions.

Pheobe got into the elevator and got off on the third floor. She walked down the hall and unlocked the door once she saw the room number.

"Cole," Pheobe called out, not seeing him.

Pheobe laid Prudence down on her bed and covered her up.

Just then,Cole shimmered in.

"Where were you?" Pheobe asked after kissing him.

"Trying to get a job," Cole said. "I don't feel right making you pay for everything."

'Cole, I don't mind. I have enough money," Pheobe said.

"I know, but it just doesn't seem fair. First, you have to leave your home and now you have to pay for everything," Cole said. "I need clothes. The ones that I'm wearing are all that I own but I don't want you to have to buy them for me."

"Cole, I love you, but you have to stop with this pride thing," Pheobe said.

Cole's face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"What?" Pheobe asked.

"You said you loved me," Cole said.

"I do, Cole. I never stopped loving you," Pheobe said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that because thinking about you was the only thing that helped me through these past years in the Wasteland," Cole said.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Pheobe said.

Cole pulled her into his arms.

'The moment that I saw you and Prudence, the pain and misery I felt left," Cole said.

"Daddy, don't go! I'll be good. I promise," the child cried in her sleep. "Daddy! Don't leave me, daddy."

Pheobe and Cole walked over to Prudence's bed.

"Prue, wake up," Cole said.

The little girl's eyes opened.

'Daddy," she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving you," Cole said picking his daughter up.

"You just left. You didn't want me," Prudence said.

"Shh. It was just a bad dream," Cole comforted the child.

"Why don't we go swimming," Pheobe suggested trying to cheer her daughter up.

"Okay," Prudence said starting to feel better. "And daddy can come?"

"I have to buy a swimsuit," Cole said.

"We'll go with you," Prue told him. "Can we, mommy?"

"Yeah, you need a new swimsuit anyway and so do I. Mine's at the Manor," Pheobe said.

Let's go," Cole said picking up the child.

_So how was it? Kind of boring I know. But it was a sweet chapter. A lot of emotions were expressed._


End file.
